


Слушай внутренний голос

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Humor, Kink, M/M, Other, PWP, Tentacles, Twincest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Встреча с внутренними демонами в новом формате (теперь со вкусом тентаклей).





	Слушай внутренний голос

Гибкий влажный отросток проворно обвился вокруг ноги Данте, старательно скользя все выше и выше, пока не достиг надежно прикрытого штанами паха. Если бы такая преграда стала проблемой для _злобного демонического отродья,_ любовно насиловавшего людей многие века, Данте первым бы заподозрил какой-то наеб. Но, к счастью, проблемой это не стало, и отросток, хитроумно изогнувшись, все так же проворно пролез под ремень штанов, поддел резинку надетых по случаю праздника трусов (а как же — встреча с братом!) и плотно обвился вокруг вялого члена.

Сомнительное начало, однако оно все-таки было положено. Данте с интересом ждал продолжения, при этом пытаясь не глядеть слишком часто на Уризена, который и контролировал эти отростки-щупальца. То, что в Уризена превратился его замечательный красивый старший брат-близнец, ловко вылетело из головы Данте. Многоглазое пафосное чудовище хорошо подходило на роль главного злодея этой маленькой драмы, и портить впечатления не хотелось.

К первому отростку добавилось еще два, которые не слишком уверенно замерли над хитроумной загадкой в виде ширинки. Данте подождал пару секунд и, протяжно вздохнув, расстегнул замок — впрочем, большего от него и не требовалось. Отростки тут же распределили роли, и, пока один терпеливо оглаживал и ласкал соски, другой скользнул еще глубже в трусы и, миновав поджавшиеся от неожиданности яички, мягко надавил на плотно сжатое кольцо мышц ануса. Трудно ожидать от тентаклей нежности, однако Данте обихаживали настолько неторопливо и любовно, что впору было заподозрить заговор.

Выбранный подход оказался удивительно верным. Вскоре Данте раскраснелся, задышал чаще, захваченный возбуждением врасплох, и попытался удобнее лечь на холодных жестких плитах — так, чтобы впивающиеся в спину мелкие камешки не слишком беспокоили. Отростков, вдумчиво изучающих его тело и эрогенные зоны, теперь оказалось пять, нет, даже шесть, и каждый старался изо всех сил, поглаживая, растирая, сминая, хлюпая сочащейся из отверстий на концах смазкой. Данте и сам был готов поддаться, застонать в голос и уже не сдерживать крики и мольбы о большем до самого конца, пока оргазм не лишит его последних сил, однако капелька неуемной гордости заставляла его молчать, кусая губы и крепко сжимая кулаки.

Внимательно наблюдающий за ним Уризен, замерший на высоком, сплетенном из корней троне, одним своим высокомерным видом заставлял сопротивляться, избегать желанной разрядки и сильнее пачкать одежду в смазке и предъэякуляте. И хотя Данте одним движением руки мог разорвать или испепелить наглые тентакли, хозяйничающие у него в штанах и под рубашкой, он лишь ненадолго затягивал игру, зная, что в конце ему все равно позволят кончить и даже дадут немного полежать и отдохнуть.

Устав играться, один из отростков жадно прижался к чуть растянутому анусу и медленно толкнулся внутрь. Имевшейся смазки хватило на пару сантиметров, дальше дело шло во всех смыслах туго, и отросток выскользнул обратно, щедро выделяя новую порцию безвредной прозрачной слизи. С каждым заходом отросток проникал все глубже и глубже, и Данте коротко вздрагивал, когда толчки получались особенно резкими и болезненными.

Удерживаться от пошлых стонов стало еще труднее. Данте запрокинул голову и крепко зажмурился, невольно сосредотачиваясь на движении отростка внутри него. Вот он скользнул наружу, давление на внутренности спало, и Данте поерзал, напрягая бедра; вот отросток мягко надавил на анус, неглубоко забрался внутрь — и тут же к нему присоединился еще один.

Данте стонал сначала тихо, еще не понимая, что это с его губ рвались непристойные звуки и жалобные вздохи; затем, вместе с движением тентаклей внутри него, он начал стонать громче, отчетливее, старательнее. Сейчас ему было откровенно похер на то, как отреагирует Уризен и отреагирует ли вовсе. Данте трахали так, как не смог ни один человек; так, как его никогда не трахали, — и он хотел наслаждаться каждой секундой своего неожиданного приключения.

Движения отростка вокруг члена потеряли размеренность, будто тентакли или управлявший ими организм сам потерялся в возбуждении, забылся, практически упустил контроль, и лишь внутри Данте по-прежнему было горячо и тесно. Он надавил на живот в том месте, где выпирали толкавшиеся отростки, и второй рукой плотно обхватил член, надрачивая себе в быстром темпе.

Во рту пересохло, внутренности горели огнем, руки и ноги казались неповоротливыми, слишком тяжелыми, и Данте, кончая, _кричал_ так, как не кричал никогда в жизни.


End file.
